zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Max Richter
Pending Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 1 *'Major:' 1 Condition *'Verified:' 9/20//2012 **'Wounds': None **'Hours:' 00/24 **'Stamina:' 01/11 ***Regen: 8/Day **'Mana:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Attributes *'Athletics: +35 (2/15)' *'Charisma: -5' *'Endurance: +10' *'Learning: +30 (2/14)' *'Perception: +5' *'Precision: +35 (2/13)' *'Stamina: +11 (3/6)' *'Strength:+5' *'Training: +30 (2/15)' Combat *'Armor Training: +30 (1 of 18)' *'Firearms: +20' *'Assualt Rifles: +23 (5 of 10)' *'Improvised Weapons: +1' *'Melee: +10' *'Military Training: +35 (3/16)' Unarmed *'Wrestling: +5' Constructive *'Ammunition: +9 (2/7)' *'Barricades: +5' *'Firearms: +10 (2/6)' *'Rifling: +5' Knowledge *'Culture (Military): +16 (4 of 12)' Recreational *'Art: +7 (0/7)' Survival *'Hunting: +5' *'Looting: +10' Uniques *'Personal Space': +20 Vehicles *'Skill Name:' +__ Perks *'Military Buff:' **+10 Culture, +5 Military Training, +5 Athletics, -5 Charisma, -5 Teach, and -5 Inguinuity *'Weapons Maintenance Technician: 30+ Precision' **Add 1/2 precision to Firearms/ammo creation rolls. *'Combat Engineer: 30+ Learning' **Add 1/3 Learning to item modication / upgrade rolls *'Military Repition: 30+ Training' **Add 1/3 Training to any skill that isnt purely mental while training. *'Always Prepared: 30+ Military Training' **for every 10 skill points you gain a free E action per day, partial e actions are at -2. *'Armored defenses: 30+ Armor Training' **Lethality reduced by 1/3 *'Athletic Reflexes: 30+ Athletics' ** Flaws *Moderate Phobia: Ocean, Large Bodies of water. Items Weapons *'Assault Rifle(M)(++):' 55/3/+15; -5 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) **Assec: Rails, mounted flashlight. ***Magazines: 5 (30 Round) *'Medium Pistol(=):' 60/2/+0; -5 Recoil **Assec: Lower Rail, mounted flash light ***Magazines: 5 (15 Round) *'Hunting Rifle(+): '(40/2/+10); (Long Range Shot: +5 Accuracy/+25 range tolerance/-1 Speed) **Assec: Worn(-) Rifle Scopes(+3 Accuracy, +5 Recoil/Exotic) ***Magazine: 2 (10 round) Armor *'Body Armor(++):' +20 Defense, -5 Mobility, +10 vs. Bullets (Size 3) Misc Equipment *Great(*) Night-Vision Binoculars(+15 Perception, 15 Darkness Tolerance) *': (*) Accessory: +5 Military Training, +5 Athletics, +5 Precision, Self Atunement: +10 Personal Affinity | Consumables *'Consumable Name/Condition: (effect) (x__) *5.56 Ammo (300) (=) *5.56 Ammo (260) (--) *.45 Ammo (250) (=) *7.62 Ammo (20) (=) *100 .45 casings (=) *100 .762 molds (=) *20 units of lead (=) *113 5.56 casings (=) *1 (=).45 Mold *1 (=)7.62 Mold *1 (=).308 mold *4 box (14) of green tea bags *3 box (12) of instant coffee *6 packets of honey *4 bars of chocolate *2 packs of skittles *1/2 bottle of bourbon Tools *(=) Reloading Kit Misc Items *12 Units of (=) Clothing **ACU's (x2) **Jeans (x2) **Tee Shirts (x4) **Under Garmets (x4) *Olive Drab Keffiyeh *1 (=) Tactical Radio System **Headset *Tactical rigging (All items in this list are currently afixed to his body armor. **5 Large Magazine pouches **2 Pistol Magazine pouches **Hydration System **Trauma pouch **4 Extra pouches **Flash light *Right and Left Leg Pistol set up. **Right leg: Pistol with magazine pouch. **Left leg: 2 Magazine pouches. *Backpack (=) +2 capacity **Extra batteries **Zip ties **Duct tape **military carabiner **100 feet of Paracord **5 Zip tie cuffs *10 MRE's Quick Rolls Combat 3 D100+75 +15 Assualt Rifles +35 Military Training +10 Firearms +15 Weapon (Assault Rifle) *Lethality 38 2 D100+45 35 Military Training +10 Firearms (Glock 22) *Lethality 48 # D100+65 +20 Armor +35 Atheletics +15 Armor Training(Defense Roll) # D100+0 (Initiative) Magic Tools Other History (Insert to your liking whatever you wish to describe your character.) Affintiy: Kyle:+4 John: +1 Alice: +1 Ariel: +2 Tobi: +1 Kiyo: +2 Enix: +4 Erica: +6 Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1: WTF?! Full, Skim, Half and Half Roll a 100, 50, and 1 all in the same series of 3. *Achievement 2: Metalearning; roll a natural 100 while training the learning skill. TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Delete the one that doesn't correspond with the area that your character will be in.